Bobos and Mamitas
Bobos and Mamitas is the second episode of season one of One Day at a Time. Plot When Penelope and Elena complain about not being taken seriously as women at work and school, Lydia offers advice from an older generation. Recap Lydia and Penelope are sleeping in bed, when Penelope wakes up from a nightmare. Lydia comforts her, and Penelope asks if she's wearing makeup. Lydia says yes, because what if she runs into someone in the middle of the night, or she dies in her sleep. She gets up and goes to make breakfast, after making sure Penelope knew how she wanted her face made up, if she did die. Penelope takes an antidepressant pill. Elena is standing outside the bathroom door, waiting for Alex to get out. She asks him what took so long, and he said he was in there just to spite her. Elena accuses him, of killing the Earth, and he says it was worth it. Lydia asks Elena why she's dressed, if she hasn't showered yet. Elena tells her that she is ready for school already. Lydia says that that's what she was afraid of. Penelope rushes out, telling them that they have to hurry, because she has a staff meeting to get to. Penelope is excited about the meeting, because she made a spreadsheet, and that she's going to make it rain data. Elena is excited about school, because they are implementing her new compost initiative. Alex tells her that she has weird goals. Doctor Berkowitz takes attendance at the meeting, even though there is only four of them. Penelope tells them about her idea to stagger appointments, to expedite wait times, but Scott disagrees. Penelope tries to get her point across, but Scott shuts her down. The meeting ends with nothing changing, leaving a very frustrated Penelope. Schneider arrives at the apartment, and tells Lydia that he has a salsa emergency. He asks, if she can help him learn how to dance for a date? She teaches him how to dance, and asks if she's in love with this girl. He says no, that love isn't even real. She tells him how she met her husband and he says that he met this girl at a BBQ. They continue to dance when Penelope and the kids arrive. They too join in on the dancing. After, Elena complains, about how nobody put their food in the compost bin. Penelope tells her that her day was just as bad. Elena says, its sexist the way her coworker talked over her. Penelope says that real sexism is being in the army. Elena tells her that sexism is more subtle now. Penelope says, that if she got bent out of shape, every time a man said something stupid—Elena wouldn't be here. Elena tells Penelope, that she needs to call Scott out. Lydia goes to Elena's room, in the middle of the night, with her makeup kit. She wakes her up, telling her to wear makeup, so that she can be taken seriously. Lydia tells her that beauty is powerful. Elena agrees, and goes to school with makeup on. Penelope goes to work, confronting Scott about how he's sexist, and how she's tired of letting it go. Scott says he isn't sexist. He accuses her, of taking time off, because she's a mom. This angers Penelope, Scott tries to calm her down, by saying that they are all treated equally and all make thirty dollars an hour. Penelope is shocked and angry, to learn that she earns less than him, so she quits. Schneider borrows sugar from Lydia. Elena arrives home looking like a mess. Lydia asks her, what happened? Elena responds, that she took the makeup off, because boys were talking to her and telling her that she was pretty. Alex gets mad because he's supposed to be the pretty one. Lydia asks, if Elena's going to wear makeup tomorrow? Elena says no. Lydia is upset, because she thought that Elena was finally going to be the granddaughter, she always wanted. This hurts Elena who goes to her room. Penelope arrives home and tells Lydia about what she did. Lydia then yells at her and calls her crazy. Doctor Berkowitz shows up, and begs her to come back. She negotiates her pay, to be thirty-three dollars an hour, and she agrees to come back. They hug. Lydia visits Elena, in the middle of the night, without makeup. Lydia tells her that she understands, and will never bother her again, about wearing makeup. Cast Main *Justina Machado as Penelope Alvarez *Todd Grinnell as Schneider *Isabella Gomez as Elena Alvarez *Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alvarez *Stephen Tobolowsky as Leslie Berkowitz *Rita Moreno as Lydia Riera Guests *Eric Nenninger as Scott *Fiona Gubelmann as Lori Notes *Elena's composting initiative is implemented in the cafeteria. *Penelope admits to having once lit a car on fire "kind of" accidentally. Transcript Link Bobos and Mamitas/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Episode Guide